


[Podfic of] Pounded in the butt by a manifestation of primal fear

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-typical sound effects, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dreams, Implied Sexual Content, Jon is asexual and ain't havin' it, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Statement Fic, The Slaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the fic written by PinotPurple.Author's original summary: I discovered Chuck Tingle and his podcast, “Pounded in the butt by my own podcast”, and this idea emerged in my mind. EnjoyPodfic length: 00:13:40 + freetalk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic of] Pounded in the butt by a manifestation of primal fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pounded in the butt by a manifestation of primal fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136484) by [strawberry_cider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider). 



> Take this away from me, I can't stop adding sound effects.
> 
> Thank you to PinotPurple for giving me permission to record you fic, this was a wild ride and I enjoyed every second of it.

File size 11MB

Podfic length 00:13:40, +2:20 of freetalk at the end.

**There are two versions of this podfic available for download or streaming via Google Drive**

\- [minimal sound effects](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EpyOMcBw5kj_bC9WfBoHzx3yaaeV6ZCQ) (tape recorder, footsteps, door opening/closing)

\- [full soundscaping](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EoOQx_wYEjQb9738IIjFs4oOnJ9G9DMC) (canon-typical horror ambience, music, + all of the above)

A list of the sound effects used in this podfic:

  * Music: Excerpt from Symphonie fantastique, Op. 14: III. Scene in the Fields: Adagio (Hector Berlioz)
  * [Drone Loop](https://freesound.org/people/Fission9/sounds/463703/)
  * [Fan_Bathroom_Int.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Cell31_Sound_Productions/sounds/340169/)
  * [Squeaking Chair.wav](https://freesound.org/people/QEDionium/sounds/489811/)
  * [Chair on floor movement.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Nakhas/sounds/328552/)
  * [Walking away and returning boots on hardwood floor.wav](https://freesound.org/people/CastIronCarousel/sounds/216880/)
  * [PageRustle](https://freesound.org/people/Tomoyo%20Ichijouji/sounds/211246/)
  * [Footsteps - wood](https://freesound.org/people/Fewes/sounds/234263/)
  * [Tape Player Sounds](https://freesound.org/people/AldebaranCW/sounds/132029/)
  * [Drone of suspense.wav](https://freesound.org/people/reacthor/sounds/130982/)
  * [Fan_Low Freq_int.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Cell31_Sound_Productions/sounds/350687/)
  * [Cinematic strings - strings2](https://freesound.org/people/Hoerspielwerkstatt_HEF/sounds/320586/)



**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening to this, please consider leaving kudos or a comment here, and on the author's written work, linked in the notes above.
> 
> Also a quick thank you to everyone for suspending your disbelief re: what a flute sounds like. Music was somewhat of a last minute choice, and the only piece of music I could think of was unfortunately written for English horn and not flute 😆


End file.
